Finding Our Way
by Vanessa77
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth head off to Fort Clay for their honeymoon. "It was really just the two of us, finding our way." - Elizabeth Thornton (Heart of The Matter)
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Our Way**

" **It was really just the two of us, finding our way." - Elizabeth Thornton (Heart of The Matter)**

 **Part 1 of 4**

After leaving Hope Valley only two hours earlier, Jack pulled at the reigns to stop their horse and the buggy came to a halt.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as Jack jumped off the buggy. This surprised her because he hadn't said anything about the sudden pause in their journey.

"You'll see. I'm sure you may want to give your legs a stretch, come with me if you want." He said, going to the other side of the buggy and offering her his hand which she gladly took and helped her down to the ground.

"Where are we going?" She said again as she noticed him head off the track.

"Come on." He said as he turned around to look at her and gave her a smile. He then gently pulled at her hand to encourage her along.

Elizabeth willingly followed and got lost in the beautiful surroundings while allowing Jack to lead her wherever he intended.

"Here." He said after a few moments.

She turned her attention back to her husband and he handed her a bunch of wildflowers.

He was rewarded with a smile from her as she took hold of them and took in their scent.

"Thank you Jack." She said, returning her eyes to him after looking down at the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my wife." He said, enjoying pronouncing her new title.

She enjoyed hearing it just as much and she graced him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"So, when are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked, holding the flowers to her chest, not wanting to damage them.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" She asked surprised.

"I just wanted to pick you some flowers."

"You're sweet Jack."

"I try. Your happiness is the only question I want to spend answering."

"I recall you telling me that." She replied with a smile as she remembered the vows he'd spoken to her only a few days earlier.

"Good, because I don't want you to forget or ever have cause to doubt them." He said, taking hold of her hand before bringing it to his lips.

They then walked back to the buggy hand in hand, in a comfortable silence and continued their journey.

A few more hours into the journey, Jack noticed they had about an hour of daylight left and knew he was pushing time to make it to Otsego Lake before night fall. Not wanting to concern Elizabeth, he kept this news to himself and hoped for the best.

Much to his relief a few minutes later the large lake came into view. He noticed Elizabeth's excitement from the smile on her face and how she unconsciously clasped onto his thigh where her hand had been resting. He observed the small display of intimate affection which was new between them and was elated at how she had become so relaxed with their newfound intimacy so quickly. It caused his heart to swell. He had been observing over the course of the last few days how easy it had been for her to become so intimately comfortable with him. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world, even for himself, he knew it was. He was aware that for years now she had placed all her trust in him, but now that she had fully given herself to him as a wife, he saw how she was entirely comfortable with it.

After finding somewhere suitable to stop for the night, not too far from the lake, Jack brought the buggy to a halt and unpacked their belongings.

"It's amazing here Jack."

"I thought you'd like it." He said as he watched her take in the surrounding view while he continued to unload the buggy.

She then turned to join him so they could continue to unload the buggy together.

Together, they pitched their tent before Jack started a fire and Elizabeth went to unpack their belongings.

Once Jack finished with the fire he went off to find Elizabeth who was still in the tent.

"You brought a lot of blankets." She said as she noticed him enter.

"Well I didn't expect you to have to share my bed roll." He said in a joking manner. "More importantly, I didn't want you to get cold." He added, his voice sounding more serious now.

"I don't think getting cold will be a problem." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking." He said with a grin.

They then both leaned in until their lips met. Their kisses quickly becoming passionate as they'd longed for such a kiss for most of the day. Their brief kisses and affectionate touches throughout the day had barely satisfied them. Now they gave in to their restraint and let their kisses intensify. After a few moments Jack pulled away, considering Elizabeth's other needs before they were to take things further.

"It's getting late, maybe we should eat." He suggested as fluently as possible between his ragged breathing.

She nodded, her cheeks now flushed from the intensity of his kisses and it made him feel even more drawn to her.

"It's a bit late to go fishing for trout, but I'm sure I can find something for us." He said as he headed out of the tent and she followed him.

They sat on a log by the fire and put together some of the food they had brought along with them.

Jack heated the beans over the fire while Elizabeth cut up some bread and fruit for them and placed it on their plates.

They ate mostly in silence, every so often glancing over at each other or trying to manoeuvre a little closer to each other's side.

Once Jack had finished, he put his plate down and turned to her. He watched her every movement as she finished the last of her own supper. In some way, she wished he'd avert his eyes from her as she finished eating. But, at the same time, she loved the intensity of his gaze and knew it was full of love.

"Did I tell you, you made the most breathtaking bride?" He asked, more as a statement as he broke their silence.

"No, you didn't." She said, her voice sounding soft as a smile crept onto her lips. She then placed her plate down onto the ground as she had finished her meal.

"When I saw you, I thought my knees may buckle and I was worried Lee or Bill would need to catch me." He said and they both shared a laugh. "I felt so exhilarated as you walked down that aisle towards me. It seemed so surreal, but at the same time I knew we were exactly where we were meant to be." He said while taking her closest hand and wrapping it within both of his own. "Sometimes I'm still surprised you chose me and this life. Not because I don't think it's what you're capable of, you're quite the frontier woman now Elizabeth. I realise this life is a part of you. That said however, I still appreciate and know how much you gave up when marrying me. How much you gave up to stay in Hope Valley."

"Giving up those things was worth it, you're more than worth it Jack. I don't even miss them because all I wanted was you." She said leaning into his side. "I see you almost every day in your serge, but when I saw you standing up the front of the Church there waiting for me, I was reminded of how handsome you are. Also knowing you as the man, not just my Constable, made me feel so unbelievably proud to have you as my groom."

They looked over at each other, their eyes meeting as the light of the fire flickered across their faces.

"I'm so glad you followed your calling to teach in Coal Valley."

"I'm so glad my Father had a Mountie stationed in Coal Valley, and that it was you." She said and they both shared a laugh. "But I'm also glad you made the decision to stay in Coal Valley."

"Coal Valley may not have had the excitement of Cape Fullerton that I thought I wanted at the time, but I know it was certainly where I was being called to be." He said in all honesty. "Plus, I realised in time that there were much more exciting things to discover in Coal Valley than there ever could be in Cape Fullerton." He said, looking over at her while brushing back a long tendril of hair that hung by her cheek.

"You were called to Coal Valley to be a Mountie just as you were called to be my husband." She said without any doubt.

"And you were called to teach and to be my wife." He said with just as much certainty.

Jack leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and their lips longingly danced with each other for a few moments. He felt her hand run through his hair as she gently encouraged his kisses to deepen which he willingly complied to. As they did, he heard her familiar little sigh, which was music to his ears, it roused him to draw her body closer.

Eventually he pulled away and looked into her eyes, studying them as if he could never learn enough about her through them. He hoped they would tell him more as they often did. In this moment, he saw pure love and adoration. He knew he was feeling the same and he hoped she could see the same thing radiating from him.

Knowing he had something else to do first, he broke them out of their reverie and interrupted their quiet moment together.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said softly and she quietly nodded and waited for him to return.

While waiting for his return she went through some of her personal belongings in the nearby basket. She found her brush and then pulled the pins from her hair, which she had tied back earlier to keep it out of the way for the day's journey. She went to brush her hair just as she felt Jack's hand enclose over her own.

"Let me." He said. She allowed him to take the brush from her.

He sat down by her side and faced her as he ever so gently ran the brush through her long auburn curls. After a few moments he gave into the urge and ran his free hand through her soft hair. He noticed her lean into his hand as she enjoyed the feel of his touch. He then leaned in and buried his face into her hair as he kissed her, taking in the flowery scent before pulling away. She gave him a small smile and he then continued to gently run the brush through her hair again.

Elizabeth sat quietly, enjoying the feel of Jack's touch while noticing how gentle he was being with her. She took note how intimate this action of him brushing her hair was. She had never had anyone but the women in her family brush her hair before and certainly never a man. But this was Jack, her husband and she reveled in this new found simple intimacy.

In time she noticed him put down the brush and change his focus from her hair to her eyes. He then stood and offered his hand which she willingly took hold of before standing herself. They walked over to the tent, their companionable silence continuing until she saw something she didn't expect.

"Jack…" She said, her voice trailing off after whispering his name with a certain wonder about it.

One side of the tent flap was pulled back and she could see inside that he had decorated the tent with half a dozen mason jars that had lit tea candles inside. She held tight to Jack's arm and snuggled up to his side as she looked over the display he had set up inside the tent.

"This is beautiful." She whispered.

"You're beautiful." He said turning to face her and he kissed her longingly.

He then led her into the tent and she willingly followed him.

They stood by the mound of blankets Jack had set up and turned into a makeshift bed. It seemed comfortable enough, maybe not as comfortable as the feather bed he'd ordered. Which would be at the row house to surprise her when she arrived home. For the time being though, this would suit them perfectly.

Elizabeth faced him and lay her hands on his chest before proceeding to play with the buttons on his coat while looking into his eyes.

He was doing the same action on the button of her skirt and he looked at her for approval before releasing it.

They gradually removed each others items of clothing. Jack now standing behind her as he struggled with the still new process of removing her corset.

"You just need a little more practice." She laughed as she noticed his slight frustration.

"More practice sounds good to me." He said as he leaned over her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning his attention back to the corset.

"Aren't these candles some sort of fire hazard?" She joked, while patiently waiting for him to undo the corset.

"I can put them out…" He suggested as he released the corset and then gently pulled back at the edge of her chemise so he had access to the back of her shoulder. He then pressed his lips to the bare skin there and he felt her body shiver in response to his touch.

"Please don't put them out. I want to see you." She said, her voice soft, as she turned to face him.

He realised the boldness of her statement and it pleased him as he also wanted to see her. While wanting to see her, he also was hoping that he could show his love towards her not only physically, but also visually.

He slid the chemise off her shoulders as he ran kisses down her neck and shoulders. He felt her shiver, but he wasn't sure if it was from his touch, or the cold night air.

He encouraged her to lay down in the mound of blankets and pillows, his intention also to keep her warm.

"You cold sweetheart?" He asked, as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

She noticed, that even during times of their new found intimacy he was always very considerate and took into account any of her possible concerns. It made her love him all the more for it.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him down closer to her side. They both instantly noticed the added body warmth as their bare skin touched and it awakened their desire further.

Jack leaned over and kissed her, their kisses intensifying quickly. He pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes, as if he was asking for approval before taking things further.

He was ever the gentleman she always knew him to be, but right now she didn't want him to have to hold back. She wanted him to know how much she loved him and she needed the same from him.

"I need my husband to make love to me." She told him. He closed the distance between them once more and gave into her request

 _Early the next morning…_

Jack woke, realising it was well into the morning hours as he noticed how bright it was inside the tent.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Elizabeth's head as she lay in her new found customary position. Her head buried between his neck and shoulder and her arm draped across his chest.

He knew he needed to wake her as they needed to get moving but wanted to let her sleep. He also knew this time also gave him the opportunity to revel in her beauty. Even the sight of her bare uncovered shoulders brought him delight. He knew she must be cold though, so he pulled the blanket higher to cover them and keep her warm.

Just the feel of her in his arms brought him pleasure. He noticed her tousled hair splayed out across the pillow, some even resting on his own shoulder and her warm soft skin against his own gave him enough satisfaction to want to just lay there all day. A moment later though he felt her nuzzle into his neck as she started to rouse from sleep. He kept still, allowing her to awake slowly until he felt her lips press against his shoulder which he knew with-out a doubt was deliberate.

"Good morning my wife." He said as he noticed her lips curl into a smile as she recalled where she was.

"Good morning my husband." She replied, as she repositioned her head on his pillow so she could look at him. "Have you been awake long?"

"No, not long. It seems we have slept late though."

"You should have woken me." She said, starting to sit up.

"I didn't want to." He said, pulling her back down into his arms which delighted her.

"We need to get to Diamond Lake and then eventually onto Fort Clay though."

"We do, but we have plenty of time, and I'm sure if the Mountie's are to ever offer me a grace period, it would be now."

"I hope so."

"Elizabeth, I want this time to be about just us, ok? This is our honeymoon, I don't want it to be about my work, or even rushing it because I have duties to fulfil."

"Alright." She said as she took note of his scruffy hair that had become tousled from sleep. She affectionately ran her hand through it, in part because she appreciated his words, but also because she loved the fact that she was the only one who got to see him like this.

As a Mountie, his hair was never unkempt and unless coming home from a posting, he was always clean shaven. She loved this other side to him that she got to see in their early morning wake ups and she smiled as she thought about it.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"It's not even worth a penny." She told him, feeling somewhat awkward about expressing her thoughts, even after all they had shared over the last few days and nights.

"That smile I just saw tells me it was worth more than a penny." He said, knowing her so well now that he could decipher the different smiles that would play out on her lips.

"I was just thinking about how I like seeing you like this." She admitted.

"Like what?"

"This rugged look you have going on."

"Rugged look?" He asked, questioning her further.

"The tousled hair, the unshaven face, the sleepy look in your eyes. It's nice I get to see you like this now."

He smiled at her words and he understood, as it was also somewhat similar to how he felt about her first thing in the morning.

"I love your tousled hair and the dreamy look you get in your eyes too Bella." He said, not really realising the last word that slipped off the edge of his tongue.

"It's been a long time since you called me that." She said remembering.

"You said from chalk dust, right?" He asked, not really expecting an answer as he already knew it. "It wasn't until a little later that I called you Bella, but it was another moment we shared by the old chalkboard at the Saloon. If you don't like it though I won't…"

"No Jack, I love it." She said cutting in, loving the fact that he'd called her that and how he'd pronounced it so instinctively.

She leaned over and captured his lips with her own. Hoping she hadn't discouraged him from using the term of endearment on her that seemed to come so naturally to him. She hoped he knew it was quite the opposite, that it in fact thrilled her to hear the words come from his mouth.

Their kisses became more passionate while their bodies became entangled with one another once more.

"Elizabeth…" He said, pulling away while trying to get his breath back.

"Hmm?" She said as she rest her hand on his jaw line and let her thumb caress his cheek, now rough from a day's growth of hair.

"I'm sorry, we really need to go." He said apologetically, as he felt terrible to have to end things, for his own sake and hers.

"I understand."

"Later alright?"

She nodded, as she understood. He'd promised they'd take their time on this honeymoon, but she also knew it didn't mean they had all the time in the world.

"Your lips are red and swollen." He said, running a finger along her lower lip.

"Aren't they always when our kisses get carried away?" She said with a slight giggle and he smiled at her response.

"Well, yes they can be but… it looks a little worse today. I'm guessing because I haven't shaven."

"We did do a lot of kissing late into the night…" She said, recalling the previous night events.

"We did." He said, knowing their thoughts were again on the same page. "Which reminds me, I should shave."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, not wanting to aggravate her smooth skin any further and sat up in the bed. He pulled on his trousers and gave her a smile before leaving the tent, allowing her to have some privacy, knowing she'd need some as this was still all so new to them.

Elizabeth threw on her chemise and headed down to the lake to have a quick wash. On her way over, she noticed Jack sitting by the fire, now fully dressed and trying his best at combing his hair without a mirror. She hurried off, realising she was taking too much time.

Once back at the tent, she slipped her clean clothes on. Jack then entered the tent and without saying a word proceeded to help her do up the buttons on the side of her skirt. He'd realised they would be at an awkward angle for her and he was all too eager to help. She noticed his willingness and realised how natural and domestic it felt to be participating in daily duties alongside each other.

"Since it's so late, how about we have brunch by the lake before taking off? Then we also won't need to stop for lunch. It may even buy us a little more time." He suggested after doing up the last button on her skirt.

"Sounds wonderful." She said, as she felt his lips gently press against her cheek. She ran her hand over his cheek, feeling the softer skin there now that he was clean shaven.

He smiled, knowing what she was thinking and was pleased that he'd taken the time to shave. The last thing he wanted was to aggravate her skin from all their kisses.

They packed up the tent together and most of their belongings. They brought a blanket and some food with them as they headed down to the lake. They found a nice grassy spot, sporadically surrounded by trees and Jack lay down the blanket.

They sat down close to each other before removing the items of food from their basket. There were stolen glances and hands brushing up against each others every so often as they moved about preparing the food.

"Once we get to Diamond Lake I should be able to catch some fish." Jack said, trying to distract his thoughts.

"Trout would be nice."

"It would." He said as she handed him his plate and he looked up at her, intending to thank her but the words didn't come out.

His hand covered hers as he took the plate and his eyes fell on hers. He knew he was getting to the point of no return. Since their first night as husband and wife, it was now difficult for him to resist her,even when just looking into her eyes. Plus, he was still left with a longing for her after resisting his urge to make love with her when they'd first woken that morning.

Jack put his plate down and Elizabeth, knowing what his intentions were going to be, moved in and wrapped her arms around him before finding her way to his lips. He pulled her onto his lap with ease which surprised her at first, but she delighted in their sudden closeness. All while their kisses continued, only breaking momentarily when need be.

After a few minutes, Jack pulled away and looked back into her eyes. She was aware of him being gentle and tentative which made her love him even more. However, now they'd been married four days, things were becoming more at ease and more comfortable for her. She certainly knew she'd been physically awakened by his intimacies quite quickly and she now had an understanding of what to expect. Although, each time was still new and different from the last. This time however, she was not needing him to be so cautious. Without saying a word, she spoke to him through her actions.

She placed her hands on his chest and while continuing to kiss him she gently pushed him back down onto the blanket. At first he was surprised by her forwardness, but it enticed him as she had hoped and he pulled her down onto his chest.

She captured his lips once more and their kisses became more passionate until she felt a smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked, slightly pulling away from him but still close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

He noticed the puzzled look on her face as she looked down at him.

"Your hair's tickling me." He admitted, while brushing away the long tendrils that were hanging down onto his face.

They shared a laugh before continuing with their kisses and becoming enraptured with each other once more.

He noticed the continuance of her eagerness and it only encouraged him to move forward as he realised she had no need for him to hold back like he had in the past.

He whispered _I love you's_ into her ear which he noticed elicited a sigh from her. She also whispered words of love to him and called his name which enthralled him even more.

"I love you Jack Thornton." She said while momentarily pulling away and looking into his eyes.

Jack ran his hands through her hair and rest his hand at the side of her head.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He replied with such depth that he noticed tears start to form in her eyes. He then captured her lips once more knowing that her tears were only of happiness.

Then, rather than verbalising it, they physically showed each other how much they loved each other.

 _ **A/N I hope you are enjoying this new story. I plan for it to just be 3 parts plus an Epilogue. I would love to hear some feedback from you, I always knew I'd write this story as I knew it was highly likely that Hallmark wasn't going to show us the storyline of Jack and Elizabeth travelling to Fort Clay. I hope however you are enjoying my version of this story.**_


	2. Finding Our Way Part 2

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Thankfully I wrote this chapter before last weeks ep. I was expecting something of such nature to come about so I was writing like crazy last week. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to edit and finish this fic, but today I am pressing on. It may however be some time before I get onto chapter 3 and the Epilogue. I am not expecting a good outcome for the show so I may need to process before being able to write again, but please know I do intend to finish this story in time.**

 **Please keep your reviews as such. There's enough negativity going on around SM and it makes me unhappy to see it here also. Us fanfic writers are here to fulfil our own desires for the show, and hopefully yours too, those stories that the show for whatever reason can not give us. Please keep your negativity elsewhere. Fanfiction is the one place we have that can give us the stories we all long for, we want it to be a happy place. I am open to constructive criticism regarding my fic though. Please feel free to comment your opinion of my story, even if you don't agree with it. I especially like to keep the characters in character. If you believe I am writing out of character I would really like to know!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my version of the Thornton's honeymoon. It is a sad time for us all but I hope in reading this it gives you some happiness through your tears.**

 **Finding Our Way Part 2 of 4**

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Diamond Lake after a long day of travelling and sat by the campfire to warm themselves and prepare their supper. Jack noticed Elizabeth shivering from the cold and he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She leaned into him and the warmth of his body relaxed her a little more.

Jack turned his attention back to the large trout he had caught earlier. It was now frying in a pan over the fire and the last thing he wanted was for it to burn. It would still be a couple of days before they arrived in Fort Clay and the provisions they brought with them were gradually dwindling. The fish in the lake were plentiful, but he didn't want to spend too much of his time fishing when he could be spending his time with Elizabeth instead.

Once the fish was cooked, Jack served it up on their plates along with the salad Elizabeth had already prepared. Jack then took hold of Elizabeth's hand and prayed over their food while also giving thanks for the beautiful surrounding and the day's events. Jack then gave her hand a squeeze and she gave him a smile before they started to eat their supper in a companionable silence.

"The fish is good." Elizabeth said, appreciating their meal and the fact that Jack had caught it for them. She had had a go at fishing but hadn't had any bites, however she was just happy to be sitting by Jack's side and taking in the surroundings of the lake.

"I recall some time ago you wanting to catch trout." Jack reminded her, but he noticed her having difficulty recalling the memory. "Bright stars, babbling brooks, fresh caught trout." He continued as he tried to jog her memory.

"Oh." She said recalling, as she placed her plate down onto the ground as she had finished eating. "And you thought I was worried about bugs, bad weather and wild animals."

"It's a good thing you'll be sharing a tent with me tonight then." He said with a grin as he looked over at her while placing his own plate down.

"It is, but the bugs and the bad weather I've become accustomed to. It's the wild animals that I'm not so sure about." She said, and he protectively wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well staying in a tent is temporary, and as soon as I'm back home I will be building that house for you. Now Mr Jenkins has allowed us to keep the land there won't be any further setbacks. We'll have a nice stove, a bathtub, and well, we already have an icebox."

"And it will have enough bedrooms for all the Thornton Clan." She said reiterating his past sentiments.

"Of course." He agreed, and they shared a smile.

"And a nice warm comfortable feather bed?" She asked suggestively.

"I think I can arrange that." He said, as he'd already ordered a feather bed that would be at the row house to surprise her when she arrived home.

"It seems most of our dreams have come true." She said happily.

"They really have."

Jack and Elizabeth cleaned up after their supper and then headed to the tent to turn in for the night. As they changed into their nightclothes they both shared stolen glances at each other. Elizabeth who was caught first, blushed and quickly looked away and then continued to get into her nightgown. A moment later she caught Jack doing the same and he gave her a grin when he realised he'd been caught.

After they had finished dressing they stood facing each other in the centre of the tent. Both feeling unusually awkward. They had made love every night of their marriage, and almost every day since the wedding, and there had never been any reservations, but now they weren't sure whether it was normal to continue this expectation from each other.

Jack knew their travelling days had been long and he suspected Elizabeth was tired. He took her hand and encouraged her to lay down with him in their makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on the floor of the tent.

Elizabeth worried that maybe she had been too forward during their love making earlier that day at Otsego Lake and was starting to wonder how Jack may have perceived it. She was distracted by her thoughts as Jack pulled the blanket up over them, taking extra care that her shoulders were covered before he proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist.

She buried her face into his chest while hoping that he would say something.

She felt the rhythmic beat of his heart and it offered her some comfort against her racing mind.

"Elizabeth..?" He whispered, knowing her body didn't feel relaxed enough to be asleep.

"Yes?" She asked as he started to run circles with his finger on her back.

"Are you… are we alright?" He asked apprehensively, and she noticed the worry in his voice.

"Oh Jack..." She said, feeling terrible that he felt he had to question that.

She moved so she could face him, trying to make out the expression on his face but she could barely see him in the darkness of the tent. "I'm sorry if I've made you think otherwise. I'm fine, we're fine, as long as you are?" She continued, not sure where she was really going, her previous thoughts still playing on her mind.

"You don't sound fine."

"We're fine Jack, I promise you." She said, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss.

"I think we are too, but is something playing on your mind? You've been awfully quiet ever since we finished our talk after supper. You're sure it's not something I've said?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice and he held onto her a little tighter.

"No Jack, not at all. The past few days have been perfect, you've been perfect, I promise." She uttered, hoping she could get her feelings and thoughts through to him.

"It has been, but if something is wrong you'd tell me right?"

"Always." She admitted and ran through the thoughts in her mind and tried to find a way to tell him. "Earlier today, our picnic…" She started as she ran a hand through his hair before trailing it down to the nape of his neck where she played with the hair there.

"Our picnic? I'm sorry, did I…" He asked worried.

"No Jack, it was perfect, for me anyway. I'm just worried that maybe I was little too… forward?" She asked innocently.

"Not at all sweetheart." He started, noticing her naivety and he loved her even more for it. "It was perfect for me too Bella. I loved how you initiated your need to love me. You showed me how much you wanted me, and that's always a very good thing."

"Really?" She asked, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips to give her some reassurance.

"Really. Don't feel you have to hold back or wait for me to follow the lead. Just love me however you feel you need to, however you want to show me."

Elizabeth released her breath which she didn't realise she was holding on to, now feeling a little more relieved upon hearing his words. She had always been comfortable and never had any doubts or fears when being intimate with him, but as they adapted to the newness of their relationship she did wonder he was thinking about it all.

"Good, because I hope you'll do the same Jack."

"I will, I promise."

"You don't think we… we need each other too often?"

He smiled, understanding her subtle choice of words and pressed his lips against her forehead before he spoke.

"We're newlyweds, and we've been waiting over four years for this, I think it's to be expected." He said as he ran his hand through her long curls. "I understand if you're surprised by this, even I am a little myself, but I don't think this means we should be holding back. Goodness knows we were doing that for so long already. Now we don't have to, I don't see why we should."

"I know you're right Jack, and I don't want any doubts as to whether this is normal make us hold back either."

"You're my wife Elizabeth Thornton. My beautiful wife that has been making my heart and mind race ever since you uttered those vows to me, and then even more when we made love the first time. You've always filled my thoughts and made my heart race, but since you became my wife, it's almost like they haven't stopped, and I hope they never do. Elizabeth, there is no error or doubt in our marriage, we're committed to each other absolutely. I see no reason to have any doubts regarding our physical desires towards one another. We're married and we love each other fiercely, it makes sense that our physical desires for each other are strong."

"Sweetheart." She started, and he smiled as he noted that it was the first time she had spoken of him using a term of endearment. "I think you're absolutely right, I have no idea why I was questioning this now."

Jack rest his hand on her cheek and he noticed she had freshly shed tears. He wiped them away with his thumb while trying to look over her facial features within the darkness.

She moved her head and kissed the palm of his hand before feeling him caress up the side of her cheek and then let his hand travel through her long curls once more.

"While we're being honest then. I want to show you right now how much I love you and need you." He whispered. "If you're too tired though that's ok. I happy to just tell you how much I love you until you fall asleep in my arms."

"That's so sweet of you Jack, and while I couldn't imagine a better way to fall asleep, right now I don't want to sleep. I need you to show me how much you love me because I want to show you right now too."

Without needing any further encouragement Jack leaned in and captured his wife's lips and he showed her how much he loved her.

 **A/N Thank you for reading Hearties. It's a tough week but remember, Jack and Elizabeth's love is even bigger than the possibility of Jack's devastating death. That is something to be thankful for.**


	3. Finding Our Way Part 3

As Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Fort Clay, they left their horse and buggy out the front of the main office and headed inside.

Jack headed up to the front desk with Elizabeth at his side and introduced himself to the Mountie there before requesting to see Superintendent Ryan who he had been informed to report to.

The Mountie informed them to take a seat in the nearby waiting room and he then went off to notify the Superintendent.

Elizabeth took in her surroundings, she noticed numerous Mounties working and making their way through the office. She now realised for the first time that she would likely be surrounded only by men while spending her time at Fort Clay. Jack and her had planned for her to stay two nights before she was to head back to Hope Valley.

Jack started to notice her uncertainty and he reached out and took one of her hands that was resting on her lap. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked over at him and was greeted with an understanding smile, and she gave him a small smile in return.

As they sat and waited, Jack played with her two rings, it pleased him to know she was just as proud and happy to wear them as he was to see her wear them, knowing it was a declaration of her love, and that she was his. He looked at his own gold band and knew Elizabeth felt the same way, ever since she'd placed it on his finger on their wedding day.

"Constable Thornton?" A voice called.

Jack rose to his feet upon hearing his name and Elizabeth followed suit as Jack still firmly held onto her hand.

"Superintendent Ryan?" Jack queried as he saw the middle-aged man stand before them. Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and saluted the Superintendent before finding Elizabeth's hand once more. For some reason he knew she was feeling uneasy about being here, which caused him to feel the need to be protective of her.

"We're glad to have you here Thornton, I didn't realise you would be bringing your wife with you." He said, taking note of the young couple before him holding hands.

Elizabeth tried to release her hold on Jack's hand, thinking it may be inappropriate, but Jack firmly held on so she was unable to let go.

"My wife is here for two days, we've been on our honeymoon."

"Well congratulations Constable, and Mrs Thornton." The Superintendent told them. "I'm afraid however the only accommodation we have for you is the men's quarters. The rooms are small and well… we don't usually accommodate for women."

"I'm sure it will be fine, and if not, I will find somewhere else for us to stay for the next two nights." Jack replied.

"We do have an empty superintendents house that we could get cleaned up for you for tomorrow. I can arrange that if you like, I'm sure you would find it more suitable."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Jack replied.

"I'll send someone out to show you to the quarter's. You don't start here in an official capacity until the day after tomorrow, so I hope you find some time to settle in and find your way around."

Jack and Elizabeth were directed to the men's quarters by a young Mountie. The large building was constructed of pine and spruce logs. It was beautiful but also somewhat overwhelming due to it's size. After showing them to their room, the Mountie said goodbye and left them to get settled in.

"Won't it be a little strange me being here?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly feeling conscious over the all-male presence wherever they went.

"It will be fine." He replied, hoping he could somehow quell her concerns. "If you're not comfortable here I can find somewhere else for us to stay."

"As long as you're with me I'll be fine Jack." Elizabeth replied. She did feel uncomfortable staying in accommodation that was intended only for men, but she knew she would be appeased if Jack was with her.

Jack unlocked the door to their room and opened it to allow Elizabeth to enter first. Superintendent Ryan hadn't been wrong, the room was small, and was only furnished with a single bed, bedside table and a small set of drawers.

"Maybe I should arrange for us to stay somewhere else." Jack said, now doubting the idea of bringing her here.

"Jack, I want to be right here. I want to see where you'll be for the next two months, what your life will be like."

"You're sure? Because we could head into town and arrange for somewhere else…"

She placed a finger over his lips to cease him from speaking. She appreciated his offer, but she wanted him to know she was happy to be right here.

"This is fine Jack, I promise."

Jack leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "How about I take you into town for dinner? It's the least I can do after bringing you here."

"Jack, please don't feel concerned about these arrangements. They may be small, but it's clean and tidy here, and I'd much rather be here with you than be home in my… in _our_ row house alone."

He grinned upon hearing her slip in words, and he wrapped his arms around her and she followed suit.

"You Mrs Thornton are so beautiful, intelligent and understanding. I'm so very blessed to have you as my wife."

"I believe I'm just as blessed to have you as my husband Mr Thornton. Although being here, maybe I should be calling you Constable." She said playfully raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's pretty safe to say around here the men are going to know who you are, you can call me whatever you like."

"Anything?" She asked as a smile appeared on her face while her mind went to places as she concocted names in which she could address him.

"Well I was thinking Jack or Constable Thornton would be suitable."

"So, calling you sweetheart wouldn't be appropriate?"

"I sure wouldn't mind hearing it, but if word gets out, I'm sure it will run the gossip mill with the new recruits. That however may not be such a bad thing. After all, it's nice to have a pretty girl on my arm who I can let all the men know is my wife."

"Oh, so that's why you bought me here? To show me off to all the other Mounties." She teased, knowing it wasn't really his reason.

"Of course not Elizabeth." He said surprised, initially not catching on.

"I know Jack, I'm teasing." She said, and she held her arms around him a little firmer.

They both laughed, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you hungry? We could head into town for dinner. We can leave our unpacking till later." Jack suggested.

"I am hungry, so sounds good to me."

They headed out to the stables with their horse and buggy with the intention to leave the buggy behind as it would only slow them down. Jack saddled up the horse, while Elizabeth waited just outside the stable for him to return. Once ready, Jack brought the horse out to where Elizabeth was standing, he then mounted the horse himself before offering Elizabeth his hand and he helped her onto the horse.

"Hold me tight." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll never let go."

Twenty minutes later they were riding through town, Jack stopped out the front of a quaint little restaurant and tied up the horse before they went inside. A waiter showed them to a table and they both sat down at the table.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" Jack whispered across the table as he reached for her hand, she opened her hand allowing him to take it and smiled.

"I hardly dressed up Jack, we rode the horse in to town." She said, starting to make excuses for her appearance.

"It's not your dress I'm talking about."

"Oh."

"Your dresses are always beautiful, but I mean you Bella." He told her with all the sincerity he could muster and he noticed her blush.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he held onto it and she grace him with another smile/

"I wish we were back in that tiny little right room now." She whispered to him as she leaned over the table.

"In the men's quarter's?" He asked with confusion.

"Mmm hmm."

"You don't like it here?" He asked puzzled as he looked around the room before returning his attention back to his wife.

Elizabeth held back her grin, she realized Jack wasn't used to her being so forward with her intentions, and she knew he had absolutely no idea what she was trying to suggest.

"I was thinking it would be nice if we were alone right now." She said, hoping he would catch on to what she was implying.

"We could go for a walk if you want. We haven't ordered yet."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

"Let's eat first, a walk later sounds nice." She told him, letting the discussion pass. She thought she'd bring it up again when they were somewhere more private.

An hour later, after finishing their meal they made their way out of the restaurant. They walked out into the street and Jack offered his arm out to her. She wrapped both her arms around his elbow and leaned into him as they started to walk.

"Take a walk with me?" Jack asked as they walked down the sidewalk in the dark of the night.

"Is there a reason for this walk?"

"I just want to take my beautiful bride for a moonlit walk. Is that reason enough?"

"It is." She said, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek while holding tighter to his arm.

There moon was bright, so it was a perfect night for a walk as they headed to a nearby park and sat down on one of the park benches. Jack wrapped his arm behind her back and she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"I can't even imagine Chicago being better than this." Jack said, breaking their silence.

"Even if we saw a Cubs game?"

"It would have been nice, but anywhere with you is more enjoyable than a Cubs game."

"I would have gone with you." She reminded him.

"You and me at a Cubs game would have been great, but I'm happy to give it up just to have you here with me in Fort Clay. You make me so happy Elizabeth."

"I'm glad I came. You make me so happy too Jack. It would have been unbearable being at home, having you leave me so early after the wedding."

"I understand, and I know it's going to be a difficult two months, but we will get through this. We've been through worse, and for longer periods of time."

"I know, and we will." She said in confirmation.

As difficult as their time apart would be, she knew that coming to Fort Clay was something he needed to do. She knew this time would pass, and they'd be reunited again soon enough. "Jack?"

"Yes."

"I'm wishing we were in that tiny little room again right now."

"I'm starting to wonder why you have such an interest in our room at the men's quarter's."

Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"It's because we can be there together… within the privacy of the four walls." She said before leaning in a capturing his lips with her own, and she kissed him passionately which took him by surprise. She broke away and looked into his eyes, hoping to see a sign of him understanding.

"Oh." He said now understanding "In that case I have to admit that I have been looking forward to spending the night there with you too. Although I enjoy all our nights together wherever we are."

"I'm glad you're finally coming around to my line of thinking." Elizabeth said as she held onto the collar of his shirt. She then gently tugged at his collar, encouraging him toward her before their lips met once more.

"Maybe we should go now." Jack said breathlessly as they pulled away from each other's lips.

"Now sounds good to me."

They both stood and then briskly walked back to the restaurant to retrieve their horse and ride back to Fort Clay.

Once arriving back at the stables Jack took their horse in while Elizabeth patiently waited outside for him to return.

"Mrs Thornton?"

She turned towards the voice and noticed a Mountie walking up to her. It somewhat surprised her at first, mostly because he seemed to appear out of nowhere in the dark of the night.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Thornton. You know who I am?" She asked.

"We don't see many women around here Mam." The young Mountie replied. "Actually, I've never seen one here before."

"After today, that does not surprise me."

"Do you need an escort back to the quarters?" He asked politely, thinking he shouldn't leave a lady alone out in the dark of the night.

"I'm just waiting for Jack… Constable Thornton. He's just putting our horse away."

The Mountie gave Elizabeth a nod in understanding.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, you too." She replied, and he went on his way.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he walked up to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her, realising he probably shouldn't have left her alone considering it was night.

"I didn't catch his name. He was young though, so I gather he was one of the new recruits."

"Quite likely." Jack said, and they started to walk back to the quarter's.

"Jack?"

"Hmm."

"He knew where I was staying, at the men's quarter's."

"You're surprised by this?

"Somewhat."

"Well I did tell you you'd be part of the gossip mill." He chuckled.

"But we haven't even spoken to anyone except Superintendent Ryan since we arrived here."

"You're a beautiful woman Elizabeth, your presence is certainly going to be known around here, and very quickly. Plus, the new recruits are probably keeping an eye out for me, wondering what they'll be expecting over the next two months."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly as they walked into the quarters. They noticed it was now busier than it had been earlier in the evening as men rushed in and out of the rooms and down the long hallway.

Jack noticed stolen glances being made at Elizabeth by the other Mounties, and the way in which they were quickly stepping out of their way as they made their way down the hallway. He also noticed several of them quickly averting their eyes from his wife as they realised he was watching them. Jack looked down at Elizabeth who seemed oblivious to it all and he continued to walk her to their room.

Jack opened their door, allowed Elizabeth to enter, and then went in himself before shutting the door behind them.

"So you're happy to be back in this tiny little room?" Jack asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's so many Mounties here Jack." Elizabeth said, feeling a little hesitant. She felt him press his lips on her neck and she leaned into him and started to relax a little.

"You do know where we are don't we?" He joked, and she turned around in his arms and she gently gave him a playful push.

"Of course, but the walls here don't look much thicker than the row houses Jack." She said as she rest her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"So?"

"Rosemary is always hearing us, well at least when we're downstairs. What if the other Mounties…. hear."

"I didn't think we were planning on doing much talking."

"Jack." She said, her voice sounding serious.

"I'm sorry. We should just go to bed, to sleep." He said, thinking that was probably for the best.

He let go of his hold on her and started to head over to their luggage to unpack.

"Jack." She said, noticing the disappointed look on his face, and she took his arm and rushed to face him again. She quickly seized his lips and kissed him with all she could muster. Eventually she pulled away and looked up at him. "I don't want to sleep." She said breathlessly.

"You don't?" He asked, taken by surprise, first by the kiss and now at her suggestion.

"I don't. It's just that everyone seems to be busy around here except us. I'm worried that every-one will wonder where you are."

"They are busy, and I think they know where WE are, are likely what we're doing." He told her.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What? It's pretty obvious." He said with a chuckle.

"It's already embarrassing enough that I'm the only woman here. You however seem to be revelling over that fact."

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed Bella, really I am." He said as he ran his hands down her upper arms. "And I admit that I am somewhat enjoying the fact that I have you here with me. It's all so new to me that you're finally mine, and now I get to let everyone know you're my wife."

"I can understand that. I know I always like being on the arm of a man in uniform whenever we're outside of Hope Valley."

"Oh, so for you it's the uniform?"

"No, it's the man who wears the uniform, and he makes me proud to have him as my husband." She said as she played with the button on his shirt.

"That's good to know." He said, and their eyes found each-others again, and they both held their gaze. Jack then leaned in and kissed her passionately, knowing it was what they had been longing for all evening.

"We don't… have to… talk." He said, between his kisses.

"They'd still know where here though."

"For all they know we could just be sleeping." He said, still trying to convince her. He knew she was only fighting against her own mind, as he saw in her eyes how much she wanted him.

"You always speak to me."

"Speak to you?" He questioned.

"When we're making love." She said, a small smile playing out on her lips as she thought about what she was saying. "You always repeatedly utter my name and tell me how much I you love me."

"I know, and you often do the same to me." He said giving her a smile while pulling her closer again.

Elizabeth noticed the colour in his cheeks and she knew exactly what he was thinking. It reminded her of how adorable he was, and she loved him all-the-more, if that were at all possible. She had always loved how he pronounced her name, but now in their most intimate moments together when she heard her name leave his lips, it was something she couldn't quite even explain. Like a sudden rush through her body as she felt and heard all his love flowing through her.

She silently started to unbutton his shirt, every so often lifting her eyes towards his before returning them to the buttons. Once they were all undone she slipped her hands inside his shirt and pulled the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor.

They both leaned in to kiss each other and then made their way over to the bed without allowing their lips to leave each-other's.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He said as he looked down at her as he lay down beside her on the bed.

"I love you too."

 _The following morning._

Jack woke to the sound of men's voice outside their room. He looked down at his beautiful wife as she lay curled up to his side, her head buried between his neck and shoulder. He felt the rise and fall of her body on him from her laboured breathing, and her warm breath on his neck. He held her onto her a little tighter, not that she could go far, as they were in such a small bed, but he still felt he wanted her closer.

He appreciated this time he had and revelled in the beauty of his wife while he waited for her to wake. It wasn't long before he noticed her start to stir in his arms and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as she moved to look up at him.

"Good morning my handsome husband."

"Have I told you how much I love being your husband? It's my favourite job in the world."

"I understand, as I feel the same about being your wife." She smiled, and she placed a brief kiss on his lips. "It sounds like everyone else is up." She said, noticing the noises outside their room.

"It does. Maybe we should get moving. Later this morning I have to go meet the new recruits."

"Oh, I didn't think you were starting work till tomorrow."

"This will just be brief, I promise. Then we will have the rest of the day to ourselves." He told her, and she felt relieved. She didn't feel comfortable being left alone while being the only female on the grounds. Not that she was worried that anything untoward would happen, but it still gave her a sense of uneasiness.

After they'd gotten dressed Jack took her to the restroom so she could freshen up. He checked the room to make sure it was clear of any men, and then stood outside guarding the door so none of the other Mounties would enter.

A few Mounties did walk up to the door and he had to inform them that his wife was inside. They then patiently waited outside the door along with him.

"You just arrived here?" One of them asked him.

"I'm here to train the new recruits."

"I assume you're Constable Thornton. All the new recruits have been talking about you."

"I am, and yes, I can imagine there's been talk." Jack replied as he tried to hide his smile, knowing that it wasn't just him that was encouraging discussions between the Mounties, but also Elizabeth.

"I'm sure, and this is a prestigious assignment you've been given. I guess that's why they've been lenient with you in allowing you to bring your wife?"

"Likely, although she's only staying for two days."

Just then Elizabeth made her way out of the restroom and noticed the file of men that had started to wait outside the door.

"Sorry gentlemen." She apologised as she stood close by Jack's side as she felt a little uncomfortable as to what she had just walked upon.

"That's fine Mam. No need to apologise."

Jack and Elizabeth then made their way back to their room to drop off some items before heading downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed being surrounded by a sea of red as they searched for an empty table in the cafeteria.

"How about you stay here and save us the table? I'll find us something to eat." Jack suggested.

She nodded and he held out the seat for her, waited for her to sit down, and then placed a kiss on her cheek before heading off to get their breakfast.

Once Jack returned with the breakfast he found Elizabeth sitting at the table with three other Mounties. When they realised him standing at her side, one of them jumped out of his seat to make way for Jack to sit beside her.

"You must be Constable Thornton. Elizabeth has just been telling us about you." One of the Mounties announced as Jack placed their breakfast down on the table before he proceeded to wrap his arm protectively around her.

"My wife has, has she." He asked surprised, wondering why they were already on a first name basis.

"Oh I didn't mean to imply that Elizabeth had disclosed anything Constable, other than the fact that you're her husband."

Jack nodded, feeling uneasy about all the attention Elizabeth had managed to capture in such a short time. Although he understood it, knowing it was unusual to have a woman on the grounds.

"Well, we'll leave you two to your breakfast."

The three young recruits then left their table and made their way across the room.

"Didn't take you long to make some new friends." Jack said teasingly.

"Why are you jealous Constable?" She asked him.

"Maybe a little." He said, and he placed a kiss on her cheek while secretly hoping the other Mounties noticed.

She smiled at his gesture, knowing exactly what he was doing but didn't mind one bit. She knew he had no doubts about her love for him, so she revelled in the attention he gave her and how he wanted to make it known that she was his wife.

Jack then took her hand and prayed over their food before eating their breakfast.

11am came quickly and Jack had to head off to meet his new recruits. Elizabeth stayed in their room to read, but after a while she felt the need to get out in the fresh air.

Fort Clay was surrounded by lush green lawns and had beautiful gardens, so she decided to take a walk and look around.

After wondering through the gardens for a while, she got a fright as she heard someone walk up behind her but then relaxed as she felt Jack's familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Sorry I scared you." He said, as he tightened his hold on her while leaning over her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's fine, it was a nice surprise once I noticed it was you." She said as she felt his lips trail down her neck. "Jack." She warned him. Surprised by his public display of affection. "There's Mountie's everywhere."

"I know." He said as he gave her one more kiss before turning her around in his arms.

"They'll see us." She said, her eyes wandering across the lawns to see if anyone else was around before she returned her attention to Jack.

"Right now I don't care, I just want to kiss my wife." He said, and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well I'm glad to know you missed me." She said with a smile as she noticed how eager and attentive he was being.

"I thought you planned to stay in and read." He said, now holding back his affections towards her so they could speak.

"I did for a while, I needed to get some fresh air though."

"You didn't bump into any other Mounties on your walk, did you?"

"Only the one."

"I hope he didn't bother you too much. The new recruits this morning were congratulating me for getting such a pretty girl to marry me."

"Oh they did did they? I'm sure you loved that." She said with a smile, knowing how proud he was to have her a his own. "Well the one Mountie I did bump into did manage to bother me a little." She said slyly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Jack I'm fine. You're the Mountie I meant. And I always love it when you "bother" me."

"Oh, well that's alright then." He said, taking her hands in his own. "Maybe we could head back to the quarter's and I could bother you some more?"

She smiled at him, and without a word she pulled on his hand encouraging him to follow her, and they quickly made their way back to their room.

 _Later that afternoon._

After their early afternoon antics, and a late lunch at a quaint little restaurant in town. Jack and Elizabeth rode back to Fort Clay.

Jack went and picked up the key to the Superintendents House, and they moved their belongings over there for the night. They were relieved to have more privacy. Especially since it would be their last night together before Elizabeth was to head back to Hope Valley.

Once they had unpacked, Elizabeth went into the parlour and sat down on the settee and made herself comfortable.

Jack soon joined her, and he sat down by her side. He noticed her reading one of her journals, but she closed it just as she sat.

"Sorry, if you want your privacy…" Jack started.

"No Jack, I brought this with me to give to you." She said, placing the journal into his hands.

"You did?" He asked, now surprised.

"I wanted to leave a little piece of me with you, and this is all I could think of. While we're apart I know my nights are going to be lonely as I've quickly grown accustomed to sleeping in your arms. I have a feeling it may be the same for you, so I thought you might enjoy reading my journal entries while we're apart."

Jack leaned over and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He said, and she noticed tears start to well up in his eyes.

"They're my journal entries from when I first arrived in Coal Valley. It contains all my thoughts of you when we first met. Some of them may not be so nice. As you know we used to infuriate each other at times, but I'm sure my it will make you laugh. The other times I wrote of you, well I'll leave you to read them for when I'm not here, but I'm sure they will warm your heart and make you smile, which is what I want you to be doing while you're here alone."

"You're amazing you know that. This gift and the sentiment behind it is beautiful." He said, looking at her in awe. He realized in that moment how much trust she placed in him in handing her journal over to him. Also the intention of her giving it to him to cheer him up while they were apart made him feel elated as he realised how deeply she cared. "I also have something for you." He said, and he got up from the settee and went over to retrieve his serge that was hanging over the back of the chair. He retrieved an envelope out of the pocket and handed it to her. "Promise me you won't open it until you get home alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." She said, giving him a small smile. She was appreciative that he'd prepared something to give her to take home and was excited to read it.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella."

"I'm going to miss you too Jack. It hurts just thinking about it." She said, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about them being apart for the next two months.

"I'm sorry I've caused this pain, but I want you to know that it hurts me too. If I thought for a second that maybe I shouldn't be here, I wouldn't have come."

"I understand Jack, it's you're calling. I'm thankful to know you will be safe here. At least I don't have to worry about you so much like I did while you were in the Northern Territories."

"And I appreciate how understanding you are, I just wish it didn't have to be this way, especially so soon."

"I know." She said as he brushed back a stray tendril of hair that hung loose by her cheek.

He rest his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb against her soft skin as he gazed deeply into her blue eyes. He tried to commit them and the rest of her facial features to memory as best he could. He knew he would have time to sketch while he was here and was well aware that most of those sketches would be of her.

Jack and Elizabeth both leaned in and found each other lips, their kisses quickly intensifying with need, knowing they wanted to make up for time that would soon be lost. Time that they'd also recover when he returned home.

"I'm going to think about you every moment you're gone." He told her as he pulled away from their kisses, but he surprised her by pulling her onto his lap as he felt the need to have her closer.

"I will be thinking only of you too, but I don't want your thoughts of me to be a distraction Jack. Please stay focused on your work when need be."

"I will, I promise." He replied and they then continued with their kisses.

Before their intimate displays of affection went too far, Jack stood up while lifting her in his arms and he carried her to the bedroom.

 _A few hours later…_

Jack awoke and noticed it was now dark outside and realised they must have been asleep for some time. He returned his attention to his wife who was curled up in his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm splayed down his torso, her hand resting on his hip. He noticed the warmth of her skin on his but pulled up the blanket as he knew she had the tendency to get colder much easier than himself.

He had the best of intentions to take her to dinner that night, but now realised it may be quite late and was disappointed he wouldn't be able to take her.

He carefully tried to slip out of the bed, hoping not to disturb her so he could see what time it was.

He stood by the side of the bed and started pulled on his trousers before he heard her voice.

"Jack."

He heard her call him and he looked down at her as he fumbled to do up the belt on his trousers.

"Sorry I woke you." He said, finishing with his belt before leaning over the bed and placing a kiss on her lips.

"It's fine. What time is it?" She said, now sitting up.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to find out. I wanted to take you to dinner tonight but I'm worried we're too late for that. I'll be back in a minute."

Jack headed out to the kitchen and inspected the clock on the wall which stated it was almost 10pm. He sighed feeling disappointed in himself, and then turned to make his way back to the bedroom but found Elizabeth standing behind him. He smiled as he noticed she was draped in the blanket from off the bed, and he took note of her sleepy eyes and tousled hair which made her irresistible to him.

"You're beautiful." He said, pulling the blanket around her tighter to keep her warm before wrapping his arms around her. He placed kisses on her cheeks and she smiled and squirmed, as she knew she was now trapped inside the blanket within Jack's embrace. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they both relaxed again.

"It's almost 10pm." He apologised. "I'm sorry I didn't get to take you out for dinner, especially because it's our last night…"

"Jack it's fine. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but here with you." She said, leaning into him and giving him a brief kiss on the lips. "We had a wonderful evening together, I wouldn't want to change that for the world."

He gave her a small smile.

"Although I'm disappointed I didn't take you out, I'm glad we stayed in for the night too." He admitted. "You must be starving though, let me get you something to eat." He insisted.

Elizabeth sat down at the kitchen table, still bundled up in the blanket as she watched Jack make his way around the kitchen, preparing them a quick simple meal.

Once he placed a plate down in front of her she wondered how she was going to eat while caught up in the blanket.

"Maybe I should go get dress."

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't" Jack said with a grin.

"I know you wouldn't." She said smiling. "But I'll be back in a minute."

She ran off to the bedroom and soon came back wearing a rather revealing nightgown that caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"I've never seen this."

"That's because I don't normally get the chance to change first."

"Oh well, maybe I'll have to learn some patience." He told her as she sat down at the chair beside him at the kitchen table.

"You have the patience of a saint Jack. We waited almost five years remember."

"That I will never forget."

Elizabeth smiled and took hold of his hand and they said grace before starting with their meal.

 _An hour later…_

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he lay back in the bed, while eyeing off her journal that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Hmm?" She said, engrossed in her book but then put it down and turned her attention to him.

"I know you wanted me to read your journal's while we're apart, but would you read me just one entry?" He asked, delighting in the idea of hearing her words about him with her own voice.

She noticed the pleading looking on his face and she couldn't resist. She knew she had plenty of entries in the journal to tie him over for some time, so she thought one wouldn't hurt and now she thought about it, she liked the idea of sharing her writing with him together.

"Alright." She said, and he grabbed the book off the night stand and handed it to her.

She flicked through the pages, trying to find something she thought appropriate to share. Something she knew he'd likely have further questions about.

"Here's one I'm sure you'll like." She started. "This was before our first kiss, I'm pretty sure you'll know when I wrote it." She then proceeded to read from the journal.

" _I feel as though I've lived a year these past few days. I've never felt so frightened in all my life, but my fear pales in comparison to how safe I felt in Jack's arms when he came to my rescue. It makes me realize that, sometimes, we need heroes in our lives, and sometimes, for the people we love, we actually have to become the hero."_

"I'll never forget how frightened you were that night. Seeing you like that scared me."

"It's been a while since you've had to worry about me like that."

"It has, although you did give me a bit of a scare that time in the mine also. Though that quickly passed when I got to see your knees." He joked and sly smile spread across his lips.

"Jack Thornton!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well you do have beautiful knees, and legs." He said slipping his hands under the blankets and placing his hand on her thigh. She squirmed at his touch and grabbed his hand and pulled it out from under the blankets before holding onto it in her lap.

"It's not my thighs you saw."

"I know." He said, as he smiled at her teasingly before becoming serious once more. "I made you feel safe? Even back then?" He asked, referring back to her journal entry.

"You did. I just wish I could do the same for you Jack. I've spent so many years worrying about you, especially while you were away in the Northern Territories, but there's nothing I am able to do but wait for you."

"And I love you for waiting Elizabeth, that in itself makes me feel safe. I know that I always have a safe and loving home to return to with you." He said and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled not knowing what to say, but also knowing he didn't really need a response. He had just entrusted something beautiful to her, reminding her that they had a safe, loving home together as a family now.

"And I was your hero back then too?" He asked, delving deeper into the journal entry she'd chosen to share with him.

"The entire community of Hope Valley sees you as their hero Jack. Sometimes I think you're a little oblivious to that, but even back then you were always my special hero, and it wasn't just because you were my Constable."

"It wasn't? Then why?"

"Because you told me you care, because you came back for me even though we thought it was your calling to go to Cape Fullerton. It was for so many reasons Jack. Some of them felt significant, and some were smaller, but they all played a part in me falling in love with you."

"And some of the others were?"

"When you saved me from a spider, and also a snake. When you called me 'bella' and then later formally asked me to dinner and told me to consider it as an act of courtship." She smiled, and then continued on as she thought she could lay here all night with him reminding him of all the beautiful memories she had of being with him. "When you drew that tiny likeness of us on the Founder's Day backdrop."

"Oh so you found out about that huh."

"Of course, once I saw more of your artwork it became obvious."

"I'm surprised you never told me." He said.

"It was your surprise initially, but I guess I liked to keep you guessing as to whether I knew or not." She told him and gave him a smile. "However, I think we've had an unspoken understanding that I knew this for quite some time now."

"We have, I just always wondered when you were going to bring it up. Or whether you would berate me for it."

"I could never berate you for it Jack. I appreciated the time you took to paint the mural, and I also knew back then that I wanted to kiss you, not that I would have admitted it."

"No you wouldn't have, I remember you barely being able to pronounce the word 'kissing' to me." He said and they both laughed.

"It was also pretty special when you you drew the comet for me and told me I was deserving of compliments. You redeemed yourself then after claiming my own comet looked like a squid."

They shared a smile and Jack brought her hand up to lips and he kissed the back of her hand.

"We have lots of amazing memories don't we." He said quietly, while reminiscing about their past.

"We do, and those were only a few from our first year in Coal Valley."

Jack noticed her cover her mouth as she yawned.

"You tired?"

"A little."

"You should get some sleep, you've got a long trip home starting tomorrow morning."

"Please don't remind me. I'll think about it tomorrow."

"I'm not ready to think about it yet either." He said, and he put out the lantern before returning to her side under the blankets.

"Jack?" She called out into the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being my hero."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, and he kissed her cheek and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Elizabeth woke, realising it was only day break as the minimal amount of light filtered through the gaps in the bedroom curtains. She felt the rise and fall of her husband's chest as he slept, and she basked in the fact that she was in his embrace in this moment. She knew the next two months without him were going to be difficult, and she didn't want this moment to end.

The stillness of the morning hours allowed her to come to terms with the fact that she would be leaving him later that morning. Thinking upon that matter made tears well up in her eyes and she started to cry.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked, as he woke to her cries. He knew he didn't need to ask why she was crying, he already knew what her tears were from.

Upon hearing his voice, she started to sob, and he pulled her firmer into his embrace as she lay her head on his chest. He felt her warm tears on his bare skin and it made his own eyes start to well up.

"I promised you, I'm almost done. Soon I'll be home for a good long while."

He felt her nodded against his chest. Her sobs calming down to a small cry.

"For now you can also know that I am safe. I'll be coming home soon."

She nodded again, still unable to speak through her cries.

After a few minutes he cries settled and she lay her head up on the pillow next to him and looked into his eyes as best she could in the early morning light.

"Help me forget Jack?" She pleaded. "I don't just ask because I want to forget, but also because I need you to remind me how much you love me. I want to take that memory home with me."

"I need you too Bella, and this memory." He said, and he leaned over and kissed her, and they got caught up in each other's embrace.

 _Later that morning_

Jack rode the buggy into town and dropped Elizabeth off at the train station.

"Be safe." He uttered as they stood on the platform, waiting for the call to be made for passengers to step aboard.

"I will."

"Maybe I should have sent a Mountie with you for the trip home."

"I'll be fine Jack."

"Send me a telegram when you arrive home?"

"I'll send one as soon as I get into Hope Valley. I'll write lots too." She told him.

"Whenever I get the chance I'll be writing to you too."

The call went out for passengers to board the train and Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked over at his wife and noticed the tears in her eyes, and he leaned in and kissed the ones on her cheeks that had already fallen.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton, don't you ever forget that."

"I could never forget." She said placing her hand on his jaw line as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too my husband." She said, her voice only above a whisper due to her sadness.

They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, and in their moment, they forgot they were surrounded by dozens of other people. Even if they were aware they wouldn't have cared anyway.

After reluctantly pulling away, Jack picked up her luggage and walked her over to the entrance of the train. She handed her ticket to the conductor who then took her luggage from Jack and stored it on the train.

"I'll miss you." She said, trying to stall their departure for as long as she could.

"I'll miss you too. Just remember it's just two months this time. It will go much faster."

She nodded, although they both knew the next two months would feel like forever even though it was a much shorter period compared to the time he spent in the Northern Territories.

"I love you Jack Thornton."

"From chalk dust to eternity…" He finished off and she gave him a sweet smile. "I love you with everything I am, forever."

She nodded as she knew if she spoke her voice would break and then the cries would return.

He gave her one last kiss before she left, and as she turned to make her way towards the train, only letting go of his hand until distance required it. She got on the train and found a seat before looking out the window and finding Jack. She held back her tears as she didn't want them to be the last thing he would see of her. She smiled, wanting that to be the memory she left him with.

"I love you." She mouthed to him as he watched her through the window and he did the same in return.

As the train started it's journey she saw him raise his hand to wave to her and she placed her hand on the glass and watched him until he was out of sight.

A/N I hope you've enjoyed this story. I do still have an Epilogue planned that is still in the works. If we get a happy ending Sunday night it may play a slight influence in the Epilogue I have planned, but if things don't pan out as we'd really like then I will be sticking with the epilogue I have planned. I'm hoping for the best and trusting Erin as she has certainly let us know that this finale is meant to be epic. I can't imagine how the word epic can be thrown around if death is going to be the final outcome for the finale, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope to have the Epilogue out soon but my emotional state as a result of the finale will likely determine as to how soon I am able to write it.

Thanks again for reading, and please review as I love to hear back from you.


	4. Finding Our Way Epilogue

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Sorry this has taken me so long to write. I suspected I may need some time to start writing again and well I did. I hope you enjoy this Epilogue, I found it somewhat cathartic after the finale as this is one way I could have pictured J &E having a happy ending. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Hope Valley, Elizabeth's POV._

After I returned home from our honeymoon at Fort Clay, time seemed to slow as I waited for Jack to return. One night, while I was waiting, a Mountie rode into town to inform me that Jack had died. It sent me into a downward spiral for forty-eight hours until I was notified it was a case of mistaken identity. It wasn't Jack who had died after all. Jack wasn't due home for another two weeks, so I took the first stage coach out of town and headed back to Fort Clay.

To say our reunion was blissful was an understatement. When I first found Jack out on the grounds in front of the living quarters at Fort Clay, he pulled me into his arms and I cried. I saw tears welling up in his own eyes and he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Once my cries subsided he began to apologise for everything that had happened. I of course insisted that an apology wasn't necessary, after all, it was no fault of his own. He nodded in agreement, but I noticed the burden that hung over him from what had happened.

It was then I noticed the injuries he had sustained from the landslide and I regretted that I hadn't been gentler while kissing and embracing him. I didn't think he was ready to discuss the incident yet, so I didn't question him about it. In saying that, I wasn't ready either. I had been burdened with so much sadness that week. I was just elated to know that he was alive.

Jack took my hand and we walked to the Superintendents House where he was still staying, realising that we needed the privacy that could be obtained there. Once we entered, he closed the door behind us and he leaned his forehead on my own before his lips found mine again. He lead me to the bedroom and it was a few moments later I realised the depth of his injuries. As I carefully removed his clothing I gently kissed his beaten and bruised body, before returning my lips to his. He was also gentle with me in his love making, not for himself but because he knew it was what I needed after everything that had happened.

Before I had arrived at Fort Clay, Jack's initial plan had been to return to Hope Valley the following day. The Mounties had relieved him of his duties early after they realised I had received the news that he had died. The two of us were eager to return home so that's what we did the following day. It would have been a wonderful trip home except I wasn't feeling so well. However, I was so elated over the fact of having him with me that I brushed the nausea aside.

When arriving back in Hope Valley we were greeted warmly by most of the town who had waited for the Stage to arrive. After spending time with our friends, who were excited to see Jack and the both of us together, we headed back home.

I was overcome with a sense of security and felt safe knowing Jack was back with me in our little row house. We quickly ended up in the bedroom and spent the evening entangled in each other's arms.

We briefly went back downstairs to eat but I felt too elated at having Jack home to eat. We went back to the bedroom and Jack wrapped his arms around me as I lay my head on his chest. We lay in our new feather bed that he'd surprised me with when I'd returned home from Fort Clay the first time. It was almost midnight and the more we talked about the past few weeks the more Jack realised how unwell I had been while he was away, and he grew concerned. I drew circles on his chest with my finger, careful not to aggravate his cuts or bruises as we both lay in a comfortable silence. Neither one of us wanted to sleep, only wanting to bask in our love for each other. Jack offered to make coffee and we went back down to the kitchen again. After he brought me a cup I realised I couldn't possibly consume the liquid as my stomach churned just from the aroma. I rushed out the front door and stood on the porch as I breathed in the fresh air. By the time Jack had put down the pot of coffee and had rushed after me, I was already starting to feel better.

When he got to my side I noticed the worried look on his face which suddenly changed to one of recognition. I thought for a second and considered what all this nausea and ailments I'd been experiencing could mean. He gave me the biggest smile, his dimples popping, and I knew he'd come to the same realisation as I had myself - we were going to have a baby. He twirled me in his arms right there on the front porch of our row house, but quickly put me down as he realised it caused my nausea to return. His arms however didn't leave my waist and he placed his hand on my stomach and thanked me for making him a Father. I reminded him it wasn't all my doing, and I told him how proud and excited I was to be carrying his child within me.

Jack kissed me passionately and I was glad it was midnight as we stood on the porch for some time kissing just in our night clothes. However, if Rosemary had seen us, I'd suspect she would have forgiven us in this instance.

The following day Jack became very attentive which I initially found adorable. I also found myself being very attentive to him as I hardly allowed him out of my sight. He quickly picked up on this and after discussing it, we realised we needed some time together before returning to work and we decided that this would be a good time to go to Chicago.

Chicago was everything we dreamed it could be and more. Thankfully my morning sickness subsided quickly, and I enjoyed our time there. In time we were glad to return to Hope Valley and things started to return to normal. However, every time Jack left town, I was worrying about what could possibly happen and it caused me a lot of anxiety. Jack became so concerned about me that he even considered quitting the Mounties. The whole time I stood my ground, making sure he wouldn't quit because of me. As hard as it was to deal with the anxiety, I also felt terrible thinking he would quit because of me. My anxiety also caused me to feel I wasn't brave enough to be married to a Mountie as I constantly worried over him. Jack however, informed me of all the reasons as to why he thought I was brave and thankfully I started to believe him.

As soon as we returned from Chicago, Jack started building our house with the help of many of our friends in the community. Even my parents came out to Hope Valley to see the house go up and Father helped with the building during this time.

We were both surprised when our first child Matilda Elizabeth was born in our row house, a few days shy of us moving into our new home. Jack was disappointed with himself since he didn't have the house ready for us, but neither of us were disappointed in the fact we had a honeymoon baby. We never regretted as to how early she entered our married lives. It was quite the opposite, it was such a joy to bring this baby into our family, a child that was a little piece of both of us.

Once Matilda was four months old, Jack found out he had a permanent placement here in Hope Valley. This gave me much relief and we went to dinner at Abigail's to celebrate. Abigail babysat for us that night, however, our romantic dinner go quite as planned. I was quite unwell and spent most of the evening running in and out of the Café with Jack following closely each time. I can't say the night was a total disappointment however, as it was that night we realised another Thornton baby was on the way.

Throughout my second pregnancy I spent as much time as I could on my writing. During the end of my pregnancy I received the news that a publisher had picked up my writings. Jack was so proud of me that I think he was even more excited about it than I was.

Soon after, our second daughter Abigail Grace made her way into the world. Our two girls were only twelve months apart and although they were like chalk and cheese, with Abby being quite the tomboy, they were still the best of friends.

Two years later our son Thatcher Jack Thornton arrived. Jack came up with the name Thatcher much to my Father's delight. Little Thatcher was much welcomed by the entire Thatcher family as were the girls, but I know my Father was pleased to finally have another boy in the family, especially since he'd only had daughters.

Almost four years passed and just when we thought our family wasn't going to grow any further we were surprised to have our fourth child Charlotte Rosemary enter our lives. Although she was unexpected, she was an answer to prayer as we had been longing for another child. Charlotte, being the youngest, became our families' little princess. Her older siblings doted on her as did Jack. She was very unlike her namesakes however and in fact grew up to be more like me than Charlotte or Rosemary.

The children quickly grew and once they were all of school age I returned to teaching full time. Matilda, or Tilly as we fondly called her, went off to nursing college in Cape Fullerton after graduating, but we were pleased when she returned to Hope Valley to work in the now busy Infirmary.

Abby, our little tomboy, surprised us when she decided she wanted to become a designer. She worked with her Aunt Rosemary before becoming business partners with Emily Montgomery when they took over Dottie's business when she retired.

Thatcher followed his Father's footsteps and went off to the Academy to become a Mountie. It filled Jack and I with fear, but we knew it was Thatchers calling just as it had been Jack's and his Father's before him. Thatcher was elated as his first posting was in Cape Fullerton. Jack and I couldn't help but be amused by the irony but prayed daily that he would be safe there. We were so scared and proud of him at the same time and were glad whenever he returned home to visit.

Charlotte was a writer and wanted to be a teacher just like myself. She begged us to let her go to teacher's college in Hamilton where I had attended, and we knew we shouldn't stop her. It was hard to let her go, especially since she was our youngest, but we knew we had to, just like my parents had allowed me when I first headed West to the frontier. We knew Charlotte would be safe in Hamilton as she lived with her Aunt Julie, Uncle Tom and her two cousins, and also had her Grandparents near-by. After completing her studies, she returned to Hope Valley and taught at the same little school house that Jack had built, where we had married and where I'd taught and educated many young minds including my own children. It was nice to have our three daughters here in Hope Valley with us, although we dearly missed Thatcher.

Soon after Tilly returned to Hope Valley and started working at the Infirmary she ended up courting Cody Stanton. He had followed in his Mother's footsteps and was now the Mayor of Hope Valley. Tilly and Cody were married a year later and Abigail, Jack and I couldn't have been more pleased.

Much to Jacks, mine, Lee, and Rosemary's amusement, our second child Abby ended up marrying Johnathan Coulter, Lee and Rosemary's eldest son. It wasn't amusing as such, as we saw how much they were in love, it was just the thought of our long history with the Coulter's. Jack and Rosemary had an even longer history, which made it amusing yet very fitting at the same time. After all, Rosemary was one of my best friends and Jack's best friend was Lee.

Although Charlotte had returned to Hope Valley to teach, we knew she'd had a respectable suitor back in Hamilton who happened to work for my Father. We knew she felt torn between her love of Hope Valley and teaching here and for the man she'd left behind in Hamilton. Jack and I met the young man when he came to visit Hope Valley on occasion and over time we knew our youngest child's heart was back in Hamilton. A place I'd once left, not because I disliked it, but because I was meant to be in Hope Valley to teach, and to be with Jack. We gave Charlotte our blessing and after much tears, she returned to Hamilton to the man she loved and found a prestigious teaching position that suited her well. She insisted however that she marry in the Hope Valley Church, just as her sisters had, and her Father and I. Her husband was more than happy with that idea as he had grown to love Hope Valley which made it much easier on us. Charlotte and her husband always visited Hope Valley in the Spring and every Autumn, Jack and I visited Hamilton to see her and the rest of the Thatcher family that resided there.

Last but certainly not least, it was Thatcher that finally settled down. His initial reluctance to do so likely stemmed from growing up noticing me worry about Jack every time he left town. He also saw how it upset his three sisters and he certainly wasn't immune from the effects of Jack being away either. Thatcher therefore was just as reluctant as Jack had once been to start up a courtship. We knew he had an interest in Olivia Coulter, Lee and Rosemary's daughter, but he never made any effort to pursue anything more than friendship with her. I assumed it was out of fear of dragging her into the lifestyle of having a Mountie as a husband.

Hope Valley grew over the years and the town required a second Mountie. As soon as Thatcher heard word of this he put in a request for a transfer which was duly granted. Jack and I couldn't have been more pleased, and it seemed neither could Thatcher. After being back in Hope Valley for a month we noticed him rekindle his friendship with Olivia and it wasn't long before they were in a courtship. A year later they too were married in Hope Valley's Church.

Years passed, and the family continued to grow rapidly. On one particular day, Jack turned to me and asked, "take a walk with me?" and his familiar phrasing make me smile. We frequently took walks out across our land and on this day we ended up at the log where he had engraved our names in a heart. We sat on the log and looked off into the distance as all nine of our grandchildren played in front of our home. Even our youngest Charlotte had returned permanently to Hope Valley with her husband and children now. My Father had started a business in town and Charlotte's husband knew her heart was in Hope Valley, so he transferred and they both moved into town.

It surprised me that all our children were grown and had still decided to stay here, but Jack reminded me of why we stayed ourselves. It certainly hadn't been because we had grown up here. It wasn't even the fact that it was because we'd met each other here, because we could have moved on in time. We were here because this town and the community of people here were our family and they were now part of our children's family, some quite literally through marriage now.

Jack took my hand in his as we sat on the log. We watched our grandchildren and I reminded him of how much our Thornton clan had grown and he gave me an understanding smile.

"I love you with everything that I am, forever." He told me, reminding me of his wedding vows he'd pronounced to me many years ago as he brought my hand up to his lips.

"I love you Jack Thornton. From chalk dust to eternity, I'm yours."

 **A/N This fic was always only ever intended to be short as I knew we'd never see a honeymoon and I hope it's also given you some satisfaction to see a happier version of what J &E's life could have been. I will be continuing soon with my fic "A New Season of Love" so please look out for it if you're interested.**


End file.
